Tipos de combate no wrestling profissional
Esses são alguns tipos de combate no wrestling profissional. Variações de Singles match |- !Tipo !Definição !Outro nome |- !Singles match |É um combate de dois lutadores um contra o outro com regras normais, ou seja pode ser vencido por "pinfall", "desistência", "desqualificação" ou "contagem" que em regra é até 10, podendo ter alguma variação de acordo com a promoção. Não é um combate eliminatório. !Challenge match Standard match |- !Blindfold match |Os lutadores lutam com os olhos vendados, se enfrentam com regras normais onde o vencedor é decidido por pinfall ou submissão. | |- !Champion vs. Champion match |Luta envolvendo dois lutadores detentores de títulos, as regras deste tipo de luta pode acabar "pinfall", "desistência", "desqualificação" ou "contagem". Os títulos em regra não estão em jogo, isto ocorre apenas em caso de unificação. !Title Unification match |- !Empty Arena match |Os lutadores se enfrentam em uma arena sem espectadores, além deles estão em regra o árbitro e os câmeras. | |- !Flag match |Nesse tipo de luta o objetivo é pegar a bandeira. As bandeiras são colocadas em corners opostos e os lutadores devem defender o seu e tentar capturar a do adversário. Pode também ser realizado em duplas. | |- !Grudge match |É um combate com regras normais, que evolve dois lutadores com uma forte rivalidade. | |- !Handicap match |Combate com regras normais, única diferença é que em vez de ser 1 contra 1, é 1 contra 2, 2 contra 3, etc. Ou seja desvantagem numérica. | |- !Intergender match |A luta envolve um homem contra uma mulher. | |- !"I Quit" match | | |- !Iron Man match |A duração da luta pode variar de uma promoção para outra. |- !Lumberjack match |Consiste em uma luta onde o ringue é cercado por outros lutadores, esses não estão envolvidos no combate. Esses tem com função atacar qualquer um dos oponentes que seja colocado para fora do ringue durante a luta. !Lumberjill match (quando envolve mulheres) |- !(Move) match |É um combate onde o primeiro lutador a realizar um movimento específico é o vencedor. Normalmente é o movimento de finalização dos lutadores envolvidos. | |- !Scaffold match |É uma luta disputada em um andaime, que pode ser vencida derrubando o oponente do andaime ou pegando o objeto que esteja em disputa (em regra uma bandeira) para o seu lado. A Impact Wrestling teve uma variação deste tipo de luta chamada Elevation X, dois andaimes são colocados sobre o ringue em forma de um "X" e a única foram de vencer é derrubar o oponente no ringue. | |- !Special referee |É escolhido uma pessoa de fora sem uma razão específica para a função de árbitro especial (Special referee) para o combate; este pode ser uma celebridade, um ex-lutador, ou até um rival de um dos envolvidos na luta. Existe também o Special Outside Referee, também conhecido como Special Enforcer ou Special Guest Enforcer, que fica fora do ringue e tem como obrigação evitar interferências externas na luta. | |- !Submission match |A luta acaba quando um lutador faz o outro desistir. | |- |rowspan="3" | || Luta em que o objetivo e tirar a roupa do adversário. |- |Bra and Panties match Apenas mulheres lutam. Tem como objetivo a lutadora deixar a sua oponente apenas de roupas íntimas. | |- |Tuxedo match Luta para homens variação do Bra and Panties match, em que o objetivo é retirar o smoking do adversário. | |- !X rules match |A estipulação do combate é quase sempre definida na hora do combate, o X'' é substituído pela definição. Em regra a estipulação deste tipo de combate favorece o vilão contra o herói. | |- |} Lutas baseadas em séries |- !Tipo !Definição !Outro nome |- !Two out of Three Falls match |É um combate em que para vencer o lutador tem que derrotar o adversário duas vezes em três possíveis, em regra cada uma das três lutas tem uma estipulação diferente. !3 Stages of Hell match |- !Best-of—Series |O melhor em um série de combates é uma estipulação em que para vencer o lutador deve obter o maior número de vitórias em um número pré-definido de lutas, podendo ser 3, 5, 7 ou mais. | |- |} Variações de não wrestling |- !Tipo !Definição !Exemplos |- !Não wrestling |São combates realizados em eventos de wrestling profissional, porém não são lutas padrão para o esporte. !Arm Wrestling match (Queda de Braço) Boxe Kickboxing MMA match Pillow Fight (luta com travesseiros) Sumo match. |- |} Variações do Hardcore *Ver artigo Hardcore wrestling. |- !Tipo !Definição !Outro nome |- !Variações do Hardcore |São combates realizadas com regras extremas ou hardcore, onde são utilizados qualquer tipo de objeto como arma para atacar o oponente. !Anything Goes match Extreme Rules match Hardcore match Unsanctioned match. |- !10,000 Tumbtacks Deathmatch |Combate em que para vencer o lutador deve derrubar o adversário sobre 10,000 tachinhas. | |- !Clockwork Orange House of Fun match |É um tipo de combate criado por Raven. Uma parede é colocada ao lado do ringue e nela existem várias armas penduradas para serem utilizadas contra o adversário. !Raven's House of Fun |- !Barbed Wire Steel Cage match |É um luta disputa em uma jaula rodeada de arame farpado. Existe também uma variação o No Rope Barbed Wire Deathmatch, onde as cordas do ringue são substituídas pelo arame farpado. | |- !Belfast Brawl |Luta hardcore, utilizada quando o lutador Finlay participa. | |- !Falls Count Anywhere match |É um estilo de combate e que se pode fazer o pinfall em qualquer local, mesmo fora do ringue. É eliminada a contagem de dez para se definir o vencedor e a desqualificação. É um tipo de combate Hardcore, onde é permitido o uso de qualquer objeto para atacar o oponente. | |- !First Blood match |O combate acaba quando o primeiro lutador sangrar. | |- !Inferno match |É um estilo de combate realizado com um ringue com chamas em volta. As regras do combate são hardcore, é finalizado somente quando um lutador consegue colocar fogo em alguma parte da roupa do outro. Uma variação é o Ring of Fire, embora o ringue esteja cercado por fogo a forma de vencer é por pinfall ou submissão. !Ring of Fire match |- !Last Man Standing match |A luta termina quando o último lutador ficar de em pé. A única forma de vencer é por Knockout. Neste tipo de luta perde o lutador que não puder responder a contagem de 10. O combate pode acabar empatado se nenhum dos lutadores responder a contagem do árbitro. !Last Woman/Diva/Knockout Standing match |- !Monster's Ball match |Em regra envolve dois lutadores, mas já ocorreram combates envolvendo mais lutadores, duplas e até mulheres. | |- !No Count-Out match |A luta não termina por contagem, mesmo que os lutadores fiquem fora do ringue por mais de 10 ou 20 segundos. | |- !No Disqualification match |É um combate sem regras e sem desqualificação. !No Holds Barred match |- !Street Fight |É uma briga de rua, sem desqualificação em que tudo é permitido. | |- !Taipei Death match |Os lutadores mergulham suas mãos em um balde com cola e depois em um com vidro quebrado. | |- !Texas Death match |Similar ao Last Man Standing match, porém para vencer é necessário manter o adversário preso até a o fim da contagem de 10 do árbitro. | |- |} Lutas baseadas em estipulação |- !Tipo !Definição !Outro nome |- !Beat the Clock match |Luta contra o relógio, o lutador que conseguir vencer seu combate em menor tempo garante uma luta pelo título ou algo similar. | |- !Last Chance match |É um tipo de combate que define que o lutador que for derrotado não terá outra chance pelo título em regra enquanto o lutador que o derrotou for o campeão. !Do or Die match |- !Loser Leaves Town match |É uma luta em que o perdedor tem que deixar a sua brand ou até a empresa em alguns casos. | |- !Retirement match |É um tipo de luta em que o lutador que perde deve abandonar a companhia onde trabalha ou a carreira. !Career Threatening match Career match |- |rowspan="5" | || "'Luchas de Apuestas'" como é mais conhecida é tipo de combate que envolve uma aposta entre os lutadores, este tipo é muito comum nas promoções mexicanas. Pode apresentar variações do tipo: máscara vs. título, cabelo (chair) vs. carreira, cabelo vs. entrada em um grupo e assim por diante. As principais são: | |- |'Máscara vs. Máscara''' O lutador que perde, deve retirar sua máscara e mostrar o rosto. | |- |'Hair vs. Máscara' Cabelo vs. máscara. O lutador que perde deve raspar a cabeça ou tem que retirar a máscara. | |- |'Hair vs. Hair' Cabelo vs. Cabelo. O lutador que é derrotado tem o cabelo raspado. | |- |'Title vs. Career' A luta envolve um detentor de algum título contra outro que coloca sua carreira em jogo, em regra este tipo de combate é utilizado quando um dos envolvidos irá deixar a empresa pelo fim do seu contrato ou irá se aposentar. | |- !Spin the Wheel, Make the Deal |É um tipo de combate que sua estipulação é definida através de uma roleta. | |- |} Disputas baseadas em locais |- !Tipo !Definição |- !Backstage Brawl |Luta disputada nos bastidores, sem desqualificações. |- !Bar Room Brawl |Luta sem desqualificação disputada em um bar. |- !Boiler Room Brawl |Luta disputada dentro da sala de máquinas de uma empresa. |- !Parking Lot Brawl |Luta realizada em um estacionamento. |- |} Variações com objetos |- !Tipo !Definição !Outros nomes |- !Chairs match |Os lutadores utilizam cadeiras de aço no combate. | |- !Dumpster match |O lutador deve colocar seu oponente dentro de uma lixeira grande e fecha-la. | |- !Feast or Fired |É um tipo de combate realizado na Impact Wrestling, onde os lutadores tem como objetivo pegar malas penduradas no ringue, três delas dão chances aos lutadores a lutas pelos principais títulos da empresa e uma leva a demissão da empresa. | |- !Flag match |O objetivo deste tipo de combate é ao mesmo tempo proteger a bandeira e capturar a do adversário, que está colocada em um dos cantos do ringue no lado oposto ao que o lutador deve defender. | |- !Ladder match |Em regra envolve dois lutadores, mas pode também ser disputada por duplas. !Ladder War (ROH) Stairway to Hell (ECW) |- !King of the Mountain match | | |- !Money in the Bank ladder match | | |- !(Object) on a Pole match |O objetivo deste tipo de combate é alcançar um objeto (Brass knuckles (soqueira), cadeira de aço (Steel Chair) uma espada de bambu (Singapore Cane)) pendurada em um dos cantos do ringue para atacar o adversário. | |- !Strap match |Os lutadores combatem ligados por uma correia, o objetivo é manter os envolvidos o mais próximo possível. A luta em geral termina quando um dos lutadores toca os quatro cantos do ringue na sequência; pode também ser encerrada por finalização. A Bullrope match tem sinos presos nas pontas da cordas. !Bullrope match Samoan Strap match |- !Stretcher match |O lutador deve colocar o adversário sobre uma maca de ambulância e atravessar uma linha com ele sobre ela. | |- !Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match | | |- !Tables match |O combate é realizado com a utilização de mesas, o objetivo da luta é fazer com que o adversário seja jogado através da mesa fazendo com que ela quebre, não existe pinfall ou submissão para definir a vitória. | |- !Taped Fist match |Os lutadores mergulham suas mão envoltas em um pano em um balde com cola e depois em outro com vidro quebrado. É uma variação do Taipei Death match. | |- !(Weapon) match |Tipo de luta onde um objeto pré-definido é utilizado como arma na luta. | |- !Ultimate X match |Em regra envolve dois lutadores, mas pode ser disputada por mais lutadores. O objetivo deste combate é pegar o objeto colocado sobre o ringue, utilizando os cabos pendurados. | |- |} Variações baseadas em recipientes |- !Tipo !Definição |- !Ambulance match |O objetivo desta luta é colocar o advesário na ambulância, fechar as portas e dirigir para fora da arena. |- !Buried Alive match |É uma luta sem desqualificação na qual um lutador deve enterrar o oponente "vivo" em sepultura. O lutador deve jogar o adversário na sepultura e jogar terra sobre ele. As vezes existe um trator ao lado do ringue para auxiliar a colocar a terra na sepultura. |- !Casket match |Para o lutador conseguir a vitória é necessário colocar o adversário dentro do caixão e fechar a tampa. |- !Last Ride match |É um combate com regras hardcore, em que para vencer o lutador deve colocar seu adversário na parte traseira de um carro funerário e dirigir para fora da arena. |- |} Lutas em jaulas |- !Tipo !Definição !Exemplo/Outro nome |- !Steel cage/Cage match |É o nome do combate realizado em jaulas, possui variações de acordo com as promoções onde são realizadas. !Doomsday Cage match Electrified Cage match Punjabi Prison match Triple Cage match Lethal Lockdown Xscape match. |- !Doomsday Cage match |É um combate realizado em uma jaula de 3 andares, cujo objetivo é descer do topo e atingir o chão primeiro. !Tower of Doom |- !Elimination Chamber. | | |- !Hell in a Cell. | | |- !Scramble Cage |A partida realizada no interior de uma jaula com plataformas de madeira em cada um dos cantos. Todos os lutadores podem participar ao mesmo tempo dentro e fora da jaula. O jogo começa com as duas equipes entrando outros a cada dois minutos. | |- !WarGames match | | |- |} Lutas com vários lutadores Lutas básicas não eliminatórias |- !align="center" width="200"|Tipo !align="center" width="500"|Definição !align="center" width="200"|Exemplos |- !Lutas básicas não eliminatórias |São lutas que envolvem mais de dois lutadores em que não ocorrem eliminações, neste tipo de combate não existe desqualificação. !Three (Four, Five) Way match (GFW) Triple Threat match (WWE) Triangle match (WCW) Fatal Four Way match (WWE) Six-Pack Challenge Six-Man Mayhem (ROH). |- !Championship Scramble match |A luta reúne seis lutadores que se enfrentam durante um tempo pré-definido. Dois iniciam o combate e a cada espaço de pré-determinado um novo lutador entra para participar. Vence o lutador que tiver o último pinfall antes do estouro do tempo limite. | |- |} Lutas básicas eliminatórias |- !align="center" width="200"|Tipo !align="center" width="500"|Definição !align="center" width="200"|Exemplos |- !Lutas básicas eliminatórias |São lutas que reúnem vários lutadores que podem ser eliminados durante o transcorrer do combate. Podendo este tipo de combate ser realizados por duplas. !Elimination match Three-Way Dance (ECW) Four Corners match Fatal Four-Way Elimination match Survivor Series Tradicional match |- !Battle royal | | |- !Gauntlet match |É muito similar a Battle royal, a diferença básica é que os dois últimos lutadores a permanecerem no ringue se enfrentam em regras de singles. !Gauntlet for the Gold (GFW) |- !Royal Rumble match | | |- !WCW World War 3 |Utilizada pela WCW, similar ao Royal Rumble match, porém com utilização de 3 ringues, 60 lutadores e os dois últimos no ringue se enfrentavam com regras normais. | |- |} Ligações externas *Tipos de combates no WWE.com Categoria:Tipos de combate